Camp Rock With No Friends?
by Joeysbaby956
Summary: Taylor Smith-Doyle hates the idea of going to summer camp. When she is forced to go to Camp Rock, she tames a popstar and discovers that she can be anything she wants to be, even a singer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my fist story so take it easy!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Hey!" My BFF Scarrlett called. Reluctantly I stopped in the middle of the school hall to let her catch up.

"Hey." I greeted her "What's going on?"

" You mean other than the fact that I got front row seats to the Connect 3 concert?!!!!!" She practically shekel. I instantly stopped.

"Front row?" I questioned her " You're joking!"

"Look at me Tay." She said in a more serious tone. I slowly turned my face and saw that she was absolutely not faking it.

"OMG!! YOU AREN"T KIDDING!" I shrieked causing most of the people in the hall to stare.

"What's going on?" Our other friend Tanya asked "I heard Taylor's screams from the french room!"

"How many tickets?" I asked Scarrlett in a hushed whisper that Tanya didn't have a chance of hearing.

"We're going to a Connect 3 concert!" Scarrlett told her

"That's cool. When? I'm so happy for you guys!" Tanya expressed

"You're going too! I got three tickets!" Scarrlett told her

"What row? How? When? What row?…Wait I already asked that didn't I? But omg we're gonna see Connect 3 in concert!" Tanya flipped

"One question at a time!" I joked

"Front row is the answer to your first question. Second, my dad works for Radio Disney and he hooked us up. And third in about two weeks!" Scarrlett answered.

"I'm going to see Jason in person." Tanya sighed dreamily.

"Who cares about Jason! I get to see Nate!!!" Scarrlett said

"Guys! Can we not get in a fight about which Grey is the best. And for the last time Shane is the best Grey!!!" I reminded them.

"Fine." They agreed as Scarrlett hooked her ipod into her ihome and we began the walk home.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reweiw, Reveiw, Reveiw!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that this is so short but I'm already working on chapter 3 and it'll be posted soon!**

***Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock or Connect 3 ****________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2

"I like this shirt." Tanya commented hlding up a lime green tank top.

"Has possibility." I commented sifting through the rack and finding a light blue halter top that had the word ROCK on it in bold. "What do you think?" I asked holding it up.

"It's perfect!" Scarrlett squealed with a flip of her blond bangs.

"Plus it's blue which is Shane's favorite color." Tanya pointed out. (A/N I know in the movie it says green but blue is Joe's so I changed it.)

We walked out of the store about half an hour later each with a large bag of clothing and giggling about a poster of Connect 3 we had spotted in a window.

"Where do we go next?" Scarrlett asked clueless as always.

"Shoe's of course!" Tanya said mortified that she had neglected the most important piece of each of our outfits.

"So girls…Did you find what you needed?" Tanya's mom asked as we climbed into her mini van

"Yes Mom." Tanya told her before striking up a conversation with Scarrlett and I about how we were going to be the best dressed girls at the concert.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock no matter how much I want to!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3

"CONNECT 3! CONNECT 3! CONNECT 3!" All the girls screamed. TJ Tyler had just opened for the boys and we were sick of waiting. Suddenly the orchestra began to play but it sounded like it was just a filler piece. Suddenly The boys were lifted onto the stage on a large white contraption and That's Just the Way We Roll began to play.

"I swear Nate touched my hand!" Scarrlett argued with Tanya on the way to the hotel my mother owned.

"What did you think of the concert Taylor?" Tanya asked attempting to keep me in the conversation.

"Huh?" I asked as I was a bit in my own world at the time.

"You're like a thousand miles away tonight!" Scarrlett exclaimed.

"Just tired I guss." I lied returning to my thoughts before I had been rudely interrupted. The other two excused this and went back to their bickering.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The next chapter will be better! And longer! If you have ant ideas please submit!! Reveiw!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or any characters affiliated with it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4

"Watch it!" A framiliar voice exclaimed as I ran into something…or someone.

"Sorry." I told my old crush, popstar Shane Grey walking past him trying to get a soda, on my way to the ice machine.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He said harshly

"Whatever popstar." I mumbled not in the mood to deal with any bad mood even if it was my favorite popstar's. "You may have fame and fourtune but this is my turf." I snapped back at him. _Wow I had really grown some backbone to be talking to Shane Grey like that!_

"Sure. It isn't like you're parents own this place. You're just another guest lucky enough to run into Shane Grey." Shane taunted

"Actually. My mother does own the hotel. So you better watch it popstar." I informed him.

"Whatever." He said grabbing his soda. " I have work to do."

_What a snob! The nerve of talking to a fan like that!_ I thought walking back to the room. _Besides that he doesn't know that I heard him yelling at Jason for messing up one little chord! I didn't even hear it! And that's saying something 'cause I know all of their songs by heart!_ I groped in my pocket to find the room key. Finally I got the door open and set the ice bucket on the coffee table

"So!" Scarrlett exclaimed as I sat on a bed.

"So what?" I asked

"Did you see them?!" She asked

"No." I lied not wanting to talk about my run in with Shane just yet.

"I can't believe you're mother didn't tell us they were staying here!" She vented

"She couldn't have. There's some policy that says you can't give information like that away!" Tanya informed us. We both gave her a how-do-you-know-that look. "I was talking to you're mom about an internship a few weeks ago and she explained it all to me." Tanya told us flipping on the TV ending the conversation as we watched a review of last nights show.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked it! Please reveiw and give me some more ideas!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. I tried to make it longer...So here you go!**

Chapter 5

"So how was the concert girls?" My mother asked checking in on our room.

"It was AMAZING!" Scarrlett gushed

"Absolutely the best thing ever!" Tanya said a bit calmer than Scarrlett.

"It was pretty good!" I acted for my mom's sake.

"Since the boys are staying here…" Scarrlett started "Can we meet them?!"

"How did you know the band was staying here?" Mom asked

"We caught the tour bus out back last night." Tanya informed her

"Normally I would try to set up a meet and greet, but the band left about an hour ago." Mom told us. Quietly I breathed a sigh of relief thanking the lord that my friends wouldn't find out that I had run into the Grey that mattered the most to me.

"NO!" Scarrlett wailed giving into her more dramatic side.

"But…" Mom said

"But what?" I asked nervously

"I was able to get them to sign some picture for the three of you." She told us taking a small album that, that looked suspiciously like her to-do journal. Then she handed out the pictures.

Scarrlett held hers to her chest and vowed to frame it while Tanya tucked it away in her calm manner.

"I'm going to leave you girls alone now." Mom said backing out of the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What are your plans for the summer?" Mom asked at dinner

"The usual. Hanging out with T and Scar." I told her. "Why?"

"I think you need to go to summer camp this summer." Mom informed me

"Like, sleeping in a cabin, and going swimming?" I asked thoroughly discussed.

"Yes." Mom told me

"Eww!"

"I'll give you one week to find a camp you like but after that you're father and I will decide for you." Mom said and I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't kidding, so I glumly agreed and began research on the internet.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Have you found a camp yet?" Mom asked a week later. I sadly shook my head. "You're father and I have been looking over the past week and have already enrolled you."

"Without my permission?!" I exclaimed trying to get a grip on my temper.

"Yes. It's called Camp Rock and as you like music so much your father and I enrolled you."

"I like music." I stated "Not making it!"

"Well maybe you'll change your mind after a whole summer learning." She said and in a rage I stormed upstairs to call my friends about the change in plans.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Be good." Mom begged me before driving away and leaving me in the great outdoors with both of my rolling pink suitcases to drag to my cabin which was apparently named Melody.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ooh! Cliffhanger! Hope you guys like the chapter! As always, please reveiw and give me some fresh ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6! hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer:I do not own Camp Rock!**

Chapter 6

"Hi" I said walking into the Melody cabin.

"Oh! Hi." A semi tall girl with brown hair said. "I'm Caitlyn. Camper today, top selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out." She said before opening a file so we could hear some of her work.

"I'm Taylor." I said shaking her hand. "That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." She returned shutting her computer.

"So…I guess you're my roommate." I said to fill the awkward silence.

"I would think. Why else would you be here?" Caitlyn goofed.

"Because my mother forced me." I mumbled

"What?" She asked absentmindedly

"Nothing. Is that Taylor Swift?" I asked as Caitlyn put a poster on her wall.

"Yes. I typically HATE country music but Teardrops On My Guitar is a really good song!" Caitlyn said.

"I love Taylor Swift!" I gushed. "I think that it's really cool that we have the same name and everything!"

"So you like country?" Caitlyn asked making a face.

"Some. I'm more partial to pop though."

"Pop as in…Connect 3?"

"They're my favorite! I went to their concert a few weeks ago actually." I shared. "You?"

"They're okay. I wish they would put more meaning into their songs though. More like their first cd." Caitlyn said than she looked at her watch. "We should probably get to the beachfront stage for the welcome speech."

"What's that?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"This speech that just welcomes all the campers. It's the same every year." She told me as we came to a stop in front of a dark green stage. "Lola!" She called to a tall African-American.

"How do you know that?" I asked her as the girl named Lola began to make her way over to the two of us.

"I've been coming here since I was old enough to. My parent's need the summer to work." Caitlyn explained

"Hey Caitlyn." Lola said

"Hey Lola. This is Taylor, my roommate. Taylor, this is my friend Lola." Caitlyn introduced us

"Hi." I said shaking her hand as Caitlyn went to sit on the stage and jam on her laptop some more.

"So. Is this your first year?" Lola asked me.

"Yep." I told her as a spunky red haired woman mounted the stage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Reveiw!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! hope you like it!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock**

__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I told Caitlyn as I unpacked my last shirt.

"Dinner's at six!" She called after me. I turned around to call back to her but got caught up in the nice shade of the trees.

"Ow!" I exclaimed as someone walked into me.

"Sorry!" A girl with bangs and dark brown hair said dropping the two trash bags she was carrying.

"No. It's my bad." I apologized. "I'm Taylor…By the way."

"Mitchie." She told me shaking my hand.

"Do you want some help?" I asked picking up a trash bag.

"Sure."

"Why are you taking these out anyways?" I asked her as we walked to the dumpsters.

"My mom's the chef here so I help her out." Mitchie told me.

"That's cool. Do you think I could help out too?"

"Why?" She asked

"I like to cook." I told her. "Plus it'd feel good to know that I'm doing something well, seeing as I'm a terrible musician."

"You can't be that bad." Mitchie said as we headed for the kitchen.

"Well I've never actually tried." I confessed.

"Come on in." Mitchie said holding open the door so I could walk inside.

"Hi mom." She greeted a tall Mexican woman. "This is Taylor."

"Hi Mrs.…" I realized that I didn't know Mitchie's mothers last name.

"Torres" She supplied.

"Mom, Taylor was wondering if she could help out in the kitchen." Mitchie got to the point right away.

"that would be nice." Mrs. Torres said.

"Thanks' Mrs. Torres." I said

"Call me Connie." She said then turned to Mitchie. "Do you think you girls can set the tables in the mess hall?"

"Sure." We told her grabbing some dishes.

"A piano!" Mitchie exclaimed flitting over to it.

"Do you play?" I asked her

"Some." She told me becoming evasive.

"Can I hear it?" I asked.

"One of my songs?"

"Well yeah! I bet they're really good." I told her

"Well…Okay." She said as she began to play.

_I've always been the kind of girlThat hid my faceSo afraid to tell the worldWhat I've got to sayBut I have this dreamRight inside of meI'm gonna let it show, it's timeTo let you knowTo let you knowThis is real, this is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is meDo you know what it's likeTo feel so in the darkTo dream about a lifeWhere you're the shining starEven though it seemsLike it's too far awayI have to believe in myselfIt's the only wayThis is real, This is meI'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, nowGonna let the light, shine on meNow I've found, who I amThere's no way to hold it inNo more hiding who I want to beThis is me_

"Wow! That was really good!" I told her as we headed back to tell her mom we were finished.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"I'm back!" I said walking back into the cabin, Mitchie in tow.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn said surprised

"Hi Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

"Wait…You've met each other?" I asked doing a double take.

"Briefly." Caitlyn responded. "Our other bunkmate never showed up so we have the cabin to ourselves!"

"That's cool." I said as a new thought occurred to me. "Mitchie, you should totally move into our cabin!"

"I think that'd be all right but I'll have to talk to my mom after dinner and open mic night."

"Speaking of that." Caitlyn said. "We should probably get going."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

**sry bout the song being so cramped i tryed fixing it but...reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that I havent updated in forever! ive been majoe busy but im gonna try to update as often as i can from now on!**Chapter 8

* * *

"Caitlyn, Taylor!" Lola waved us over as the three of us walked into the mess hall.

"Hi Lola!." I said before Caitlyn introduced Mitchie to Lola. Lola got called up to sing and the three of us wished her well.

"She's really good!" Mitchie said.

"S/he should be her mom's on broadway." Caitlyn told us

"Wow!" I said as a blond started towards us.

"Something wicked this way comes." Caitlyn stated. I looked at her with a confused look.

"Tess Tyler. The diva of this camp." She explained as the blond flitted by shooting us a nasty look.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

"Hey Caity." I said joining her before hip-hop dance class.

"Hey. Where's Mitchie?" She asked

"She stayed behind for a minute to make sure everything was clean. She'll be here in a second." I told her.

"Hey guys." Mitch said her attitude perky.

"Did you hear Shane Grey is teaching this class?" I heard Tess tell her cronies from across the room.

"Wait. Shane is teaching this class?" I asked as my nerves started acting up.

"Yeah. Why?" Caitlyn asked looking concerned.

"Nothing." Mitchie and I said at the same time, her face a mirror of mine as we stood.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB


	9. Chapter 9

**Omigosh, I am SO sorry about being a horrible updater! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for it!**

**Also, if anyone would like to beta read for me that would be awesome!**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Song-Gift of a Friend, by Demi Lovato**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Camp rock, because if I did the sequal would be out by now and Shane and Mitchie would have kissed at the end of final jam.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Grab a mic and a hat. Follow me if you can." The infamous Shane Grey said walking through the door.

We followed him through dance steps to the Connect 3 song, Start The Party, from their latest cd.

Towards the end of the song, Andy, an amazing drummer fell and Tess just had to be mean about it.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum." She commented dryly.

"You do good on the drums?" Shane asked Andy kindly, which seemed out of character for him.

"Ya," Andy told him drumming a complex pattern on the dance room floor.

"Man! You're a drummer, dude! Drummer controls the beat, rhythm is in your hands.

"Ya. I guess," Andy replied with a shrug.

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to your feet." Shane said with a smile walking off with Andy.

I looked over to Mitchie, only to see a satisfied grin on her face.

* * *

"What do you suppose that was about?" I asked Mitchie on the way to the kitchen to help with dinner.

"What?" She asked putting on a show of looking oblivious.

"The smirk after Shane helped Andy." I told her with an, I-know-something-was-up-back-there, tone.

"Nothing." She said.

"And the freak out when Caity told us Shane was teaching the class." I said in the same tone.

"You freaked out too!" Mitchie accused me. "Why did you?"

"You first." I told her, not quite ready to tell my secret yet.

"I had a run in with him before class." She admitted

"Ooh! What happened?"

"He was being really rude and I stood up to him about manners." She told me.

"Good for you!" I said clapping her on the back.

"But there's more." She told me. "I freaked out when I heard him in the kitchen and my face fell into a bag of flour. I looked like the Pillsbury Doughboy!"

"Omigosh! That is so funny!" I laughed.

"I guess." She said reluctantly. "Now you."

"I went to a Connect 3 concert at the end of the school year and it was really fun, but afterwards I heard Shane yelling at Jason for messing up one chord. I didn't even hear it! So I was sort of mad about that and than we went to my mothers hotel for the night and it just so happened that Connect 3 was staying there and I went to go get ice in the morning and had a run in with Shane that was similar." I explained.

"Wow!" Mitchie said.

" He's totally going to recognize me!" I freaked.

"Well if he does we'll just turn our cheeks" Mitch said looping her arm through mine and beginning to skip towards the mess hall.

* * *

"Let's write a song!" Lola suggested one rainy day, as Caitlyn, Mitchie, Lola and I, sat around the cabin.

"I don't know." I said uncertainly.

"Come on Tay!" Mitchie begged me buying into the idea right away.

"I can't write songs. I'm not musically gifted like all of you." I whined.

"Have you ever tried?" Caitlyn asked.

"No." I answered.

"Well, now's your chance to give it a shot." She said dragging me into it.

"Fine." I grumbled.

A few hours later we had the basis of a new song.

"_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself, Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone, It's easy to feel like you don't need help, But it's harder to walk on your own" _Mitchie sang. I got roped into singing the next part of the verse, leading into the chorus.

"_You'll change inside, When you realize" _I sang. Mitchie and Lola joined in for the chorus.

"_The world comes to life, And everything's right, From beginning to end, When you have a friend, By your side, That help's you to find, The beauty you are when you open your heart, And believe in, The gift of a friend, The gift of a friend"_ Caitlyn was enjoying herself as she pumped out notes that made the song sound slightly Celtic.

"_Someone who knows when you're lost and you're scared, There through the highs and the lows, Someone to count on, Someone who cares, Beside you where ever you go" _Lola sang.

"_You'll change inside, When you realize" _I sang again, happy that I didn't have major long solo's in the song.

"_The world comes to life, And everything's right, From beginning to end, When you have a friend, By your side, That help's you to find, The beauty you are when you open your heart, And believe in, The gift of a friend" _We all sang together. Mitchie took the bridge.

"_And when your hope, Crashes down, Shattering to the ground, You, You feel all alone, When you don't know which way to go, There's no signs leading you home, You're not alone" _We all sang the chorus again.

"_The world comes to life, And everything's right, From beginning to end, When you have a friend, By your side, That help's you to find, The beauty you are when you open your heart, And believe in, The gift of a friend" _We sang, humming until the end of the song.

"For someone who claims not to have musical talent you're really good!" Caity said punching my arm lightly.

"I'm not that great." I said modestly.

"You're really good!" Lola told me.

"Thanks." I told them blushing as I looked at my true friends.

* * *

**Hope that makes up for the long wait! Leave me an update! I love feedback! Ideas are welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyyy y'all! **

**Song- Scars by Allison Iraheta**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Camp Rock**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mitchie and I were walking to the docks with her guitar one day. We were going to compose a new song for the pajama jam that Mitch would play on the guitar and I would sing. Mitchie had had to convince me that I had a good enough voice to get out there and sing.

As we approached the docks we heard a light guitar strumming. "Can't a guy get some peace!" The familiar angry voice of Shane Grey burst at us.

"Sorry," Mitchie said semi-awestruck and scared.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, less phased by him. His eyes widened a bit as he heard my voice and the mocking tone behind it.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked

"Yeah," I replied keeping the mocking quality in my voice. "Popstar." I added.

"Was that you playing?" Mitchie asked trying to keep from Shane's temper coming out at me.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" He asked her rudely.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I growled mad that he had just used an offending tone at my best friend.

"What ever," Shane said, tone still exuding the mean tone as before.

"I was just wondering. It sounded kinda different." She said, tone soft.

"Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter popstar stuff?!" He said still rudely and glaring at me as he said popstar. Mitchie grabbed my arm knowing that I was very close to the end of my line with the boy. "Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't," She said. Wow, Mitch. "I liked it." _Mitchie, are you even mad about how he's treated you or anyone? _I thought, _Cause at the moment it seems as if you have a crush on Popstar_. "I mean, it was good for," She hesitated a moment, "Stupid, cookie-cutter popstar stuff."

He seemed taken aback by how kind she was to him. "Ummm…Thanks'." He said to her, taking me aback and realizing that maybe there was more to Shane than I could ever guess at, and maybe, just maybe, I had been to harsh on him.

"I thought you loved your music," I chimed in a bit perplexed and in my own way, trying to show him that I was a little bit sorry for being so mean earlier.

"Yeah, you're like…A Camp Rock legend!" Mitchie said.

"Some legend." He said. He sounded angry but this time it wasn't directed to us. "I only play the music that the label think will sell."

"So, you don't think that that song would sell?" Mitchie asked him.

"I don't know." He told us, shooting me a small smile which I guessed, in his way, meant that I was forgiven.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try." Mitch encouraged. "And, by the way, I know one girl who would buy that song."

"I don't know Popstar," I said in a teasing tone with a smile on my face. "Maybe."

And, with that, Mitchie and I left Shane Grey to his thoughts.

"_Did I say something stupid? There goes one more mistake; Do I bore you with my problems? Is that why you turn away? Do you know how hard I try, to become what you want me to be?_

"_Take me, this is all that I got, this is all that I'm not; All that I'll ever be: I got flaws, I got faults, keep searching for your perfect heart: It doesn't matter who you are, we all have our scars;_

"_You say don't act like a child: But what if it's a father I need? Not like you don't know what you got yourself into; don't tell me I'm the one who's naive; Do you know how hard I try, to become what you want me to be?_

"_Take me, this is all that I got, this is all that I'm not; All that I'll ever be; I got flaws, I got faults, keep searching for your perfect heart; I doesn't matter who you are; we all have out scars; we all have out scars;_

"_Come on just let it go; These are things we can't control; Your expectations, your explanations, don't make sense to me; you and your alternatives; Don't send me to your therapists; Deep down I know what you mean; And I'm not sure that's who I wanna be;_

"_Take me, this is all that I got, this is all that I'm not; All that I'll ever be; I got flaws, I got faults, keep searching for your perfect heart; I doesn't matter who you are; we all have out scars; we all have our scars; We all have our scars; Oh no no no; Did I say something stupid; There goes one more mistake;" _I sang to Mitchie's guitar.

I was amazed at how good it sounded. And how much it related to my real life. The song was talking about not living up to societies expectations. Or, in my case, my mothers. We hardly ever saw eye to eye and even though I pretended that every thing in my life was happy and my home life was great, truth was that it wasn't. My 'father' was actually my step-dad. My real dad had abandoned my family a month after I was born and my mother had been so uptight until Bill came along. She had loosened up considerably since than, but we still had our fight's and disagreements. One of those was Bill. He wasn't a father to me and he was a horrible person. My mom didn't know this because even though we don't get along I do care about her. I had caught my step-father with another woman one night when I went to the mall. He had her pressed against a wall and they were kissing. My mother also ignores the fact that he drinks any type of alcohol ever invented. The days when I can't get a ride with T or Scarr he had to pick me up and his car smelled of beer and it was disgusting.

"You coming Tay?" Mitchie called breaking me out of my reverie.

"Oh! Ya Mitch!" I shouted gathering myself up from the wooden dock and running after.

* * *

**Wow! An update! Y'all must be shocked! Lol! I am very proud of this chapter. Of course that little bit at the end reflected my bad relationship with my own mother, however I have two very loving parents who abstain from alcohol. I was having a crappy day and this peice showcases it. But enough rambling about me! Review! Please! I love to get critizim (Spelt wrong! Oops!) and if my story is too OOC please tell me! I know how much it bugs me to read a story where all the characters do is play pranks on each other. Please help me along too! I am having some issues with what the problem is going to be in this story since the whole camp knows about Mitchie's mother. So, now that I'm done rambling...Review! I take that back! one last thing! I am in need of a beta reader at the moment so if anyone would like to apply to the job, that would be much appriciated! Ok...Now I am done!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Thank you to every one who reviewed the last chapter or favorited me, and to LawaBookWorm for coming up with a couple name for Shane and Taylor because the idea of Shaylor. It never occured to me that they should have a couple name.**

**Song's- Gotta Find You- Joe Jonas & I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Camp Rock**

* * *

Chapter 11

Mitchie and I giggled as we made our way from the storage unit I the camp to the kitchen with boxes of tortilla chips. Not looking, she stumbled into the infamous Shane Grey. He laughed a bit and even made a joke about the amount of food we were carrying saying;

"You girls hungry?" _Wow! He seems wayyy more optimistic than the other day!_ I thought.

"Just a little bit," Mitchie joked and the three of us laughed.

"Do you guys have a second?" He asked and the tone seemed more serious than the lighter tone he had used earlier.

"Sure." I said. If he was willing to make an effort to be nice, so could I.

"Awesome. I'd like to run something by you." He smiled and I almost felt like I could go back to my Shane crush. But next to me I could tell that Mitchie was melting even faster than me. Shane led us to a more secluded dock than where we were and the three of us sat. Mitchie and I side by side and Shane across from us.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart; Of what it means to know just who I am; I think I've finally found a better place to start; But no one ever seems to understand; I need to try, to get to where you are; Could it be, you're not that far;_

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head; The reason that I'm singing; I need to find you; I gotta find you; You're the missing piece I need; The song inside of me; I need to find you; I gotta find you;_

"_Been feelin' lost; Can't find the words to say; Spendin' all my time, stuck in yesterday; Where you are, is where I wanna be; Oh, next to you; And you next to me; Oh; I need to find you;_

"_You're the voice I hear inside my head; The reason that I'm singing; I need to find you; I gotta find you; You're the missing piece I need; The song inside of me; I need to find you; I gotta find you;" _He sang. He sang making direct eye contact with either me or Mitchie the whole time and he sounded so sincere that my heart felt like a puddle by the end of it.

"Wow!" Mitch sighed at the end of it.

"I heard this girl singing," He said to us seeming happier than he ad been since he had met me or Mitchie. "And, it kinda reminded me of the music that I liked. So, I started playing around with some chords and…" He paused seeming embarrassed a little bit, almost as if he felt weirded out by admitting this all to us. But he kept going, none the less, "I know it's not finish shed, but-"

"No!" I cut in, surprising myself, "It's good. It's really good"

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about how mean I've been lately." He said, making the first move which surprised me beyond belief.

"I'm sorry too," I apologized, feeling like I was in the hot seat, under his deep intense eyes.

"Alright! Now that we're all friends, Tay and I should really be going." Mitchie said, tone light, but only half joking.

"We haven't been properly introduced." Shane commented.

"I'm Taylor and this is my best friend Mitchie." I told him.

"Alright. Much better. See you around Taylor. Mitchie." He said waving us off with a smile.

"You ready to go up?" Mitch whispered in my ear as we got ready for our names to be called at the Pajama Jam that night.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I whispered back, butterflies flitting around in my stomach.

"And now," Dee shouted, her usual spunky self, "We welcome to the stage, Mitchie Torres and Taylor Smith!"

We mounted the stage and I closed my eyes briefly to take me to my happy place. I was in my room when I opened my eyes, and I was ready to sing.

"_I don't think that passenger seat; Has ever looked this good to me; He tells me about his night; And I count the colors in his eyes; He'll never fall in love; He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair; I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong; And I don't think it ever crossed his mind; He tells a joke, I fake a smile; That I know all his favorite songs;_

"_And I could tell you; His favorite color's blue; He loves to argue; Born on the fifteenth; His sister's beautiful; He has his father's eyes; And if you ask me if I love himI'd lie;_

"_He looks around the room; Innocently overlooks the truth; Shouldn't a light go on; Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long; And he sees everything black and white; Never let nobody see him cry; I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine;_

" _I could tell you; His favorite color's blue; He loves to argue; Born on the fifteenth; His sister's beautiful; He has his father's eyes; And if you ask me if I love him; I'd lie;_

"_He stands there, then walks away; My God, if I could only say; I'm holding every breath for you;_

"_He'd never tell you; But he can play guitar; I think he can see through everything but my heart; First thought when I wake up is; My God, he's beautiful; So I put on my make-up; And pray for a miracle;_

"_Yes, I could tell you; His favorite color's blue; And he loves to argue; Oh, and it kills me; His sister's beautiful; He has his father's eyes; And if you ask me if I love him…; if you ask me if I love him…; I'd lie" _I sang. Mitchie and I had wrote the song after lunch and our run in with Shane. It reflected that both of us were slowly falling for him. As I and the second chorus I saw Shane out of the corner of my eye smiling with his eyes closed.

"Good job." Shane commented as I got off the stage with Mitchie. "I had no idea that you could sing that well Taylor!"

"Thank you," I said, blushing under his gaze. "Mitchie wrote the song. I just sang it."

"Great job too Mitchie." He told her.

"Thanks'." She mumbled blushing an ever redder red than me as we turned back to the stage to watch Caitlyn's performance. She was just getting into it when Tess screamed-

"Help, Help! There's a snake!" She screamed. Caitlyn automatically stopped playing and looked over as everyone jumped away from Tess.

"It's just the power cord to the sound system Tess," Dee clarified for her as Caitlyn dismounted the stage.

"Oh…Right." Tess said, trying to make herself look innocent. "My bad."

"You are so full of it!" Caity shouted at her.

"What?" Tess asked

"You can't stand that people might actually like what other people do." Wow was Caitlyn angry or what. Remind me never to get o her bad side. Tess did the "Whatever major loser" sign, which got me ticked off and I immediately rushed to my friend.

"What does that even mean." Caity asked. Ella explained it to her and Mitchie stepped in.

"What-ever-major-loser. Wow Tess, that is so last year. Like, every one knows that." She said maliciously. We high fived and than walked away. We didn't even say good-bye to Shane.

* * *

**That's tonights update! it's longer than usual and quicker than usual surprisingly. So tell me. Smitchie or Shaylor? The lyrics to I'd Lie are modified a bit to fit the story and for creative purposes Frankie is Frannie, Shane's little sister. Also, I am still looking for a beta reader so if you want to apply that would mean alot to me. Please review and tell me your opinions! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys. More frequent updates are not going to happen. This story is coming to a close fast. Once Camp Rock 2 comes out I will start a sequal because I have become attached to Taylor. This is a rather short chapter, but I just wanted to get something out there for my readers to enjoy. On a bright big positive nnote, Joe Jonas is turning 21 in 10 days and I wish him all the best. In 5 days the Camp Rock 2 soundtrack is coming out and in 20 days...Duh Duh Duh Duh...I am going to the Camp Rock 2 concert in MA!**

**Anyways. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember, more reviews get another chapter faster. If I get 5 reviews at least I am more likely to update and if I get 10+ the new chapter will be longer. The last note to you is that I would still enjoy having a beta. If you or anyone you know who is currently accepting jobs and is interested, please drop me a note and I will get to you.**

**Song-Pyramid by Charice and Iyaz**

**Review!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Turn up that radio, as loud as it can go, wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground" Shane sang. I hated to admit it but I was stalking him in a loose definition of the term. I was going to go swimming…When he was usually at the beach.

"Does your voice sound better out here?" I teased

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me." He joked with a smirk that was so adorable I had to laugh.

"Are you sure we're doing this right?" I asked unsure once we were in the water.

"What, you don't like going in circles?" He asked, teasingly.

"Not in particular," I admitted dryly.

"You're cute when your angry," He blurted out.

"What?" I asked, my ears must have been out of use or something.

"Nothing," He said bashfully

"You just said I was cute. Don't you dare say you didn't Grey!" I screech, quite comically, might I add.

"Fine." He sighed, defeated. I felt my cheeks heat up and found that I couldn't meet his gaze. My heart was beating faster and I felt suddenly hot. "So what if I did call you cute?" He asked me.

"I would say that you might possibly be just a little cute yourself. After you get over your ego." I told him, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Thanks." He said, and we sat quietly in awkward silence for a minute. "So are you going to sing at the Beach Jam? Nate and Jason are coming up. I think you already got a free preview of what we're going to sing." He joked leaning in closer into me.

"I'd advise you not singing it." I tried to joke back, my face giving away no signs of the joke I was playing. His face fell and I automatically felt bad.

"Really?" He asked. I didn't realize how much my opinion meant to him. I smiled.

"No! I love it! It's the best song I've heard out of you, Popstar." I told him. "Other than the one you sang to me and Mitchie the other day."

"You liked it?" He asked. His eyes betraying his excitement.

"I thought it was amazing." I told him honestly.

"Amazing enough that you would consider doing a duet with me at the next Campfire Jam?" He asked.

"Really? I'm not that great of a singer." I said, amazed that he would even consider singing with little old me.

"Ya. You have a really good voice Tay. And you aren't like the rest of the girls here. You or Mitchie." I noted the reverence in his voice when he said his name. "It's nice to be treated like a real person. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing girls scream my name, but sometimes you need someone who sees through that and brings you back to earth."

"No problem. Anytime Popstar." I told him.

"Are you ready?" Shane asked me before the Beach Jam.

"As ready as I'm going to get." I told him honestly. We were preforming before him and his brothers got onstage. I had been able to meet the rest of Connect 3 before the Jam. They were really nice, down to earth boys. Scar and T would FLIP when I told them that I had met them and even become good friends with Shane Grey. We were going to sing the song we had written. Caitlyn had helped with the music and it was fun to watch Shane make a fool out of himself rapping.

"Shane Grey and Taylor Doyle!" Dee introduced us. I was a bit worried about how the girls at the camp would react to me singing a song with the man of their affections.

"_Shawty's love is like a pyramid; We stand together 'til the very end; There'll never be another love for sure; Shane and Taylor here we go" _Shane began, rapping the intro, the cute little face on that screamed to the world that he thought he was an actual rapper.

"_Stones heavy like the love you've shown; Solid as the ground we've known; And I just wanna carry on; We took it from the bottom up; And even in a desert storm; Sturdy as a rock we hold; Wishing every moment froze; Now I just wanna let you know," _I sang trying not to look at anyone in the audience, afraid of any death glares I was receiving.

"_Earthquakes can't shake us; Cyclones can't break us; Hurricanes can't take away our love_" We sang together, I was now even more afraid of what those girls were thinking, especially the ones like Tess, who believed that they should be dating Shane. He stopped singing for me to sing the rest of the chorus.

"_Pyramid, we've built this on a solid rock; It feels just like it's heaven's touch; Together at the top (at the top baby, at the top girl); Like a pyramid; And even when the wind is blowin'; We'll never fall just keep on goin'; Forever we will stay; Like a pyramid" _

"_Like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey; like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey; like a pyramid, like a pyramid hey" _Shane 'rapped' before I started into the second verse.

"_Cold never ever when you're close; We will never let it fall; A story that was never told; Something like a mystery" _

_And every step we take we grow; Look how fast the time is flown; The journey to the place I know; We're going down in history" _Sane sang before I blended my voice with his. By the time we had finished the song the rest of the camp was waving their arms with smiles on their faces. After I had bowed and exited the stage the Connect 3 boys, whom I had had the chance to meet when I had arrived and, dare I say it, I may have flirted a bit with Nate. They sang a new song and after wards I went to go talk to Mitchie.

"So are you and Shane dating now?" Mitchie asked, curiosity in her voice, but with an underlying layer of venom.

"No," I answered her honestly.

"Really." She practically spat. "Cause you two seemed really cozy up there singing about love and what not."

"Mitch. I've never lied to you before and I see no reason to now. Shane and I are not dating." I defended. Shane came up behind her, giant smile on his face.

"Don't lie to me _Tay._" Mitchie said her voice sweet in a sick way. I had no idea what had brought on this uncharacteristic almost Tess like evil. All I knew was that I didn't like or appreciate it one bit.

"Lie about what?" Shane asked. Mitchie wheeled on him.

"Don't act like you don't know." She scolded him. His smile disappeared in two seconds flat.

"He doesn't know because he isn't lying about anything and neither am I! What has gotten into you?" I yelled.

"I expected better of you Taylor. You knew how I felt and you know we made a pact!" She yelled back, pushing past Shane and through the crowd, leaving both me and Shane with our jaws open wide.

Yes, we had made a pact. That as much as both of us liked Shane neither of us would ask him out or date him in any way. But I had not violated that pact in any way. After working with Shane I knew that he was a friend and to me he could be nothing more. I also had become his closest confident and knew that he had his own little crush on Mitchie and if anyone was as sad as me over her outburst it would have been him.

"What was that?" He asked watching her run off into the distance, Caitlyn trailing behind.

"I can honestly say that I have no clue." I told him, taking his hand and leading him in the opposite direction so that his image would not be tarnished from the pain that we were both now feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**An update so soon? You guys must be shocked! I wanted to get this out there as soon as possible! I'm very excited to get to the sequal. Most of you must be thinking, well she can't post that until Camp Rock 2 is pout. But...My idea for the sequal is that it starts right after this story ends and takes you through Taylor's school year. I'll give you more information in the next chapter. I've already started writing it on paper and I'm very excited to get it out there. Next chapter will be Final Jam and good byes. It will also be the last chapter in this story. I've had a great year writing this and I'm amazed that I was able to finish. There were times when I doubted it. I can't wait to play some more with Taylor and I get to use Scarrlett and Tanya lots in the sequal and I'm very exited to use the characters I modled after my best friends in the world. Rewiew! I hope to have the last chapter posted tomorrow night! Enjoy and REVIEW! One last thing. If anyone would contact me to beta the sequal that would make my day! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Mitchie walked into the dance cabin the next afternoon with her face guarded. Everybody avoided her, not sure as to what had brought on the bout of anger the other day, and not wanting to bring on another spat. Shane walked into the class just moments after. The rest of us scurried to sit in front of Mitchie and I gave him a sad smile as I went to the front to offer him moral support if he needed it.

"So, Final Jam is coming up, and I know you're all very excited." He began, seeming to be in a good mood despite the current events. "So here's some advice. It's not all about your image. None of it means anything, unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. Its gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mitchie crying. Shane was speaking right to her. This was his defense to her words the other day. He was giving her something to think about. He was also giving her an out should she choose. He wanted her to apologize. He wanted her to make up for her words. We had both thought that Mitchie was different and her words had shown us that she wasn't who we had thought.

I was sitting with Shane at the far end of the Cafeteria that night. I had helped Connie and Caitlyn make chicken. Mitchie had been given the night off to think about her actions, as her mother had put it.

"Look," Shane pointed out. Across the room, Tess was getting up and approaching the table Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting at.

"The chicken was kind of dry. Could you tell your mom to be just a little more careful?" Tess sneered at Mitchie.

"Tess." Mitchie said right back at her. A look of pure determination on her face. "Stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to everyone like that. I may be the cook's daughter and my father may not be rich. But I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad. And I'll take that any day."

"Go Mitchie." I told Shane. We both knew that this was a stronger and kinder Mitchie than the one who had attacked us both yesterday, and that she was on her way to forgiveness from the two of us.

* * *

The next few days I spent working with Caitlyn and Lola on a Final Jam song. Caitlyn mixed a track for me to sing to and Lola helped with some of the lyrics. The day of Final Jam I was humming as I helped Connie make burgers as Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed as Caitlyn made a fool out of herself flipping the roasting hamburger buns.

We heard the noise before it came in. "I'm sure they have it!" Tess accused pointing at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Okay, she has officially lost it!" Caitlyn joked turning towards her.

"No. I didn't lose anything. You guys stole it." Tess told them as Brown came in behind her and settled next to her. Connie touched my arm lightly before going over to where her daughter was.

"What?" Mitchie asked confused.

"What's going on here?" Connie asked Brown.

"Tess thinks that Mitchie and Caitlyn stole her charm bracelet." Brown explained.

"What?" Mitchie and Caitlyn both said. Anyone who knew them knew that they would never do such a thing.

"I'm sorry Brown, but these girls would never do such a thing." Connie told him.

"Look, lets just settle thins, okay." Brown told the three of them.

"But-" Mitchie started only to be cut off by Tess.

"I know it was her. She blew up at her best friend the other day." Tess said looking pointedly at me. "She'll do anything to win Final Jam."

"Now wait a minute." I came over to stand next to Connie. "There was a misunderstanding. Mitchie isn't a theif nor is she a liar. And Caitlyn wouldn't ever do anything like that to anyone." I paused and added, _even if she thinks about it at times_, in my head.

"Tay, don't." Mitchie told me facing Tess with a look of hatred and anger. "If she wants to look let her, this is stupid."

"Okay, look. Let me just scope this out, and than I'll have a quick look in your cabin. Okay?" Brown asked Mitchie and Caitlyn."

"Fine." Mitchie told him, still looking at Tess.

"Whatever." Caitlyn said. At that moment, a glint from near the cookbooks caught my eye. It was Tess' charm bracelet and it was in the middle of some cookbooks that were located suspiciously near where Tess was standing.

"You're not gonna find anything. Cause I didn't ste-" Mitchie was caught off guard when she saw the bracelet plain as day in the same place as I had. Brown just looked at her before he slowly grabbed he bracelet.

"That's it. That is my charm bracelet." Tess said pointing at it.

"There has to be a mistake!" I cried out, I was pissed at Tess for staging something like this and feeling bad for Mitchie and Caitlyn for being accused for something they had no part in.

"Like what, I snuck into the kitchen an-" Tess scoffed at me. I turned my death glare on her and she stopped mid-sentence.

"Tess, I've got this." Brown stopped her. "I am totally wigged out." He told Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Yah, so are we!" Mitchie told him.

"I'm not." Caitlyn said looking at Tess with a hurt and angry look.

"Well, rules are rules. And since it's the end of camp, I have no choice. I've got to ban you guys from the rest of camp activities. Until the end of Final Jam." Brown said putting emphasis on _the end. Mitchie and Caitlyn began to protest._

"We didn't do anything! She's lying!" Mitchie protested.

"Do you have any proof?" Brown asked.

"No, but-" She was cut off.

"I'm sorry. My hands are tied." He told them. "Until the _end_ of Final Jam." He repeated walking out with Tess smiling smugly at Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"That's totally uncalled for! She staged that!" I burst as soon as they were gone.

"Thanks Tay, but there isn't anything I can do about it." Mitchie told me. "You can live it for us though. You weren't banned."

"Still." I said. Mitchie looked at me with sad eyes.

"So, are we back to normal?" Mitchie asked me.

"I guess. I missed you!" I blurted giving her a giant hug before the three of us continued on dinner.

* * *

Mitchie, Caitlyn and I were hanging out two hours before Final jam and just after dinner and Mitchie was complaining about how unfair it was that they didn't get to compete. Caitlyn was helping me warm up and made a comment that stood out to me, and not because she had Browns accent spot on.

"All he kept saying was; Until the end of Final Jam." She quoted. I had been mulling over that comment since he had said it.

"I was thinking about that. What if it's a loophole? What if you guys perform after everyone is done. At the end of Final Jam." I suggested. Dawning appeared on Mitchie's face.

"Omigosh! Taylor! That's brilliant! Caitlyn, you still have the track right?"

"Ya. My laptop will be hooked up to the speaker anyways so it shouldn't be a problem." Caitlyn told her. The mood in the room was automatically lifted as we immersed ourselves in how the Final Jam would go down.


	14. Chapter 14

**Last Chapter! I can't believe I was able to finish! As I write this AN I'm tearing up a bit. I can't believe I started this over a year ago and the first story is done! I can't wait to start on the sequal and have some momre fun with Taylor and her friends. Heads up-The sequal could very well be rated T because of an idea I'm toying with at the an eye out for the sequal. I promise that it's going to be a much higher caliber of writing. I'd like to thank my reviewers who have fueled me to finish this story and when I had writers block inspired me to keep on going.**

**hayella**

**Molly**

**tiffyboocullenjonas**

**CountryGirlX**

**LawaBookWorm**

**duckvader23**

**linalovesnickj**

**Music4Live-JB**

**AddictedtoTwilightForever**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**Review if you want the sequal in the next week!**

**Songs-**

**Hasta La Vista-Camp Rock**

**Then I Woke Up-The Clique Girls**

**2 Stars-Camp Rock**

**Here I Am-Camp Rock**

**This Is Me-Camp Rock**

**We Rock-Camp Rock**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Okay! Who's stoked?" I heard Brown yell from the stage. In the 'dressing room' next to me I could hear Tess and Peggy and Ella warming up. Brown did a quick introduction of Connect 3 before he introduced Leslie Agnes as the first act. By the time she was done my stomach was pounding in excitement and Tess was giving me a headache.

"Come on, come on, come on, look at me-" Tess sang. _I swear, if I hear that out of her mouth one more time I'm going to-_

"This is not amateur night!" Tess yelled at Peggy and Ella. "This is serious!"

"But we did it right." Ella told her sounding frightened.

"No, you didn't. You never do! I'm trying to win here! You guys might be used to losing, but not me! I'm tired of picking up the slack!" _What a witch! Poor Peggy and Ella. _Suddenly Peggy's voice arose.

"Stop telling us what to do! You're the one who is ruining everything! You're too intense all the time and I am sick and tired of picking up your slack too!"

"Peggy! Come back here!" Tess yelled. I heard a swishing of fabric and suddenly Tess was on Ella. "Who needs her? She was holding us back. Now you really better not mess up!"

"You know what? Don't worry about me! Do it yourself, I'm done!" Ella told Tess. Than she came out with the worst retort ever. "BTW, your lip gloss is sooo not glossy anymore!"

I almost felt bad for Tess, but she totally deserved it! She had to learn that she couldn't control everyone and get away with acting the way she was. Leslie finished her act at the end of their confrontation and Norma Freger was placed onstage. She had a few minor pitch problems but her song was awesome! Next up were Barron and Sander. I had heard them practicing and they were really good!

"-And the Hasta La Vista crew!" Brown said going off stage so that they could to their thing. The stage lights went down and Barron started the song.

Yeah  
It's Your boy Barron  
Yo  
And the place to be  
It's crazy  
Come rock with me!

Couldn't wait to leave,  
But now I hate to go  
Last day of camp,  
Packing my bags slow

Made so many friends,  
Why does it have to end  
In the end its a win,  
Because we grown so close together

Remember when we first met,  
First day  
Figured this would be no fun,  
No way  
And now its time to leave, (leave)  
But now we wanna stay, (stay, stay, stay, stay)  
Oh!

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
(And I'm gonna do my thing)

There's so much inside of me  
There's so much more I just want to be  
All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired  
Got love for all the friendships I've acquired

Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
Keep doing your thing, thing, thing

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Hasta la vista  
I'm gonna say goodbye to you  
Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
Wanna give me your number I'll call ya  
Promise I won't forget ya  
Hasta la vista  
We'll all be going seperate ways  
Say everything you didn't say  
This is your moment, before you go  
Come on now get up and show them

H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)  
H-A-S-T-A  
(La Vista)

Ella must have talked to the boys after her face off with Tess, because she was singing and dancing like a pro with Barron and Sander. The song was top notch with her in it! It was hip-hop-ish rap-ish pop which was something I wouldn't listen or sing to on a regular basis, but it was amazing!

There were two acts left before mine. Eddie Lodest did a ballad and Sally Deliber sang her song and than it was time for me to sing. I had already seen my mom in the audience and Shane shot me a thumbs up as I took me place in the center of the stage. The pop song started up and I began to sing.

I get into the car  
Turn the radio up real far  
To shut out the noise  
So I can hear my voice

There's a party on down the street  
But nobody invited me and I got a gig  
Babysitting my uncle's kids  
Why me, I just wanna see

Don't you know that I'm a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling  
I'm the star on the scene  
Yeah, check me out see what I'm all about  
I'm the one that you want the one you can't have  
The girl that you call who doesn't ever call back  
Just look at me I've got everything  
But then I woke up

I was lying on the couch  
Drool coming out my mouth  
Turned on the TV  
Dr. Phil won't you please fix me

I'm waiting for the phone to ring  
Flipping through a magazine  
Why doesn't he call  
Guess I'm the loser down the hall  
Why me, I just wanna see

But then I woke up  
I'm like living in a dream (I'm like living in a dream)  
It's everything it's supposed to be (Supposed to be)  
It's a holiday for me

It's all just kickin in  
And this is where I begin  
Just being me  
It's okay to be me

But it's fun to be a a hip hop queen  
A rock and roll dream it's all bling bling  
Yeah, baby ka-ching  
Well, check me out  
You know I'm bringin down the house  
I'm the one that you want you now I'm heaven sent  
I'm a little skater boy and a little 50 Cent  
Just look at me I've got everything

But then I woke up  
(I'm a hip hop queen)  
I woke up  
(I'm a rock and roll dream)  
I woke up, I woke up

Then I woke up  
(It's all bling bling)  
I woke up  
(Yeah, baby ka-ching)  
I'm like living in a dream  
(I'm like living a dream)  
It's everything it's supposed to be

I sang my heart out. Out of all the songs I had sung since I had gotten here this was my favorite. It was spunky and fun and I felt like I could be anything when I was onstage and when I finished and saw my mother beaming at me I felt like I could fly. In my wildest dreams I had never thought that I could be a singer. _Mental note-Give mom a HUGE hug!_

Tess went out next. Her song began and she had the whole shebang going on. Mirrors and mist and backup dancers. It was all about presentation with her. I felt like it was covering up something. If you could go up and sing a song with just a track or a guitar you were putting yourself on the line. With Tess it was an act, nothing more. She had a decent voice but with everything going on elsewhere on the stage you were distracted. She began her song.

Wake up  
When will things be good enough for you  
To see all that we can be  
I'm sick of playing games  
And acting like we never care  
Like we're never there

We pay attention for only seconds

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one  
come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on

Is it too much to ask  
That you put us first  
Oh  
I feel like we're last in our universe  
And it's not where we ought to be

Look at you  
Look at me  
There's never any us  
Can't you see all we can become  
We can shine like the sun  
If we believe it  
Two stars are brighter than one

come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at me

Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Look at you  
Come on  
Come on  
Come o-

For whatever reason Tess stumbled just as her song was ending. The poor girl ran offstage not letting herself finish the song. Brown came on as the mirrors were being rolled offstage.

"Well. It looks like we are basically finished the concert." Dee came out behind him and handed him a note card. "Put it on pause! We have a last minute addition! Come on up, Margret Dupree!"

Ella and I had been watching next to each other and she whispered, "Who's Margret?", to me. Peggy came up behind us and with conviction in her voice said,

"I am." Ella gave her a hug.

"Go Margret!"

Peggy walked onstage playing her electric guitar.

They tell you a good girl is quiet  
That you should never ask why  
Cause it only makes it harder to fit in  
You should be happy, excited  
Even if you're just invited  
Cause the winners need someone to clap for them

It's so hard just waiting  
In a line that never moves  
It's time you started making  
Your own rules

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
The world better make some room  
Yea move over, over  
Cause your coming through  
Cause your coming through

You gotta scream until there's nothing left  
With your last breath  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Make em listen  
Cause there is no way you'll be ignored  
Not anymore  
So here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am

Peggy sang the song with so much emotion. It was amazing! Ella and I both gave her hugs when she came offstage. Caitlyn and Mitchie were on the other side of the stage getting ready to do their piece. I gave Mitchie a thumbs up and mouthed-You'll do great!- to her.

"Peggy?" Tess asked from behind us.

"What?" Peggy asked.

"You were really good. I didn't know you were that good and when someone's that good someone should tell them." She pause. "And, I'm sorry" Peggy gave her a look that, to me, read that things might resolve themselves later, but it was going to take a long time. Tess stepped up next to me as Brown hopped onstage.

"Wow! She was amazing! I know, I know!" He yelled into the mic trying to calm the crowd. "I guess that's it. It's officially the end of Final Jam! And time for our judges to go off in private and, well, judge." The Connect 3 boys got up from the table they were at and ran to the platform at the end of the catwalk to talk. "So, we'll check you in a minute."

Suddenly a low metallic noise was projected into the speakers. Brown ran offstage and talked to Caitlyn and Mitchie for a moment. Than the pop version of her song, This Is Me, started up.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Suddenly, Shane got up and started to sing. It was the song that he had sang to me and Mitchie the day on the docks. It struck me. The girl he had been looking for, the girl with the voice, was Mitchie!

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

They finished the song standing face to face with their hands entwined. It was one of the most romantic things I had ever seen. The look of love and joy I could see in Shane's eyes as they bored into hers was so intense. The crowd went wild for them, myself included. Brown finally had to break them up and Mitchie came to where I was and we hugged.

"That was amazing!" I told her.

"Thanks!" she said before we crossed the stage to where Caitlyn was. Brown started his winner speech.

"Drum roll please…" He opened the envelope. "Margret Dupree!"

"Peggy got pushed onstage to accept her prize and Tess came up to Mitchie, Caitlyn and myself.

"You guys were really great." She said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said, always the nice one.

"So, I told Brown you really didn't take my bracelet." Tess told us.

"Wow." Mitchie said, blown away. "Ummm. Thank you."

"See you next summer." Tess said, leaving the three of us to nod and turn back to the stage.

Mitchie and I walked downstairs to where everyone was meeting before the jam session. Her parents met us downstairs and had a quick exchange. I heard footsteps coming as they spoke. I looked up and there was Shane. I went up the stairs and gave him a hug.

"You were amazing!" I told him in a hushed tone, not wanting to disturb the family below.

"So were you! Nate had the deciding vote between you and Peggy." Shane explained. "You technically came in second."

"No way!" I said as Mitchie's parents went back out to the crowd. Shane and I swapped places and he walked down the stairs.

"So I guess my search is over." Shane told her.

"That depends on who you're looking for." Mitchie told him. _Gosh Mitch, do you need to go all philosophical?_ "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Shane." He said playing along. "You up for a canoe ride later?" Shane asked her.

"I wouldn't miss it." She told him and they both erupted into the giggles of young love.

"Alright! Okay Camp Rockers! Final Jam is over, and you know what that means? My favorite part of the summer, the Final Jam Jam session!" Brown yelled into the mic.

"Let's kick it!" Dee yelled, spunky as usual.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!

Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet.  
Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!

All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!  
(It picks us up when we fall down) ,  
It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
Camp Rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
Camp rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
or the better we sound.  
(We go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!

As we sang together, I thought that the words of Mitchie's song applied to everyone in a sense. This was me. I was a singer and a friend. I was where I was supposed to be. Heck maybe I'd try out for the school musical this year so I could sing. We all rushed off stage.

There was sadness lingering in the air as we all went to our cabins. Well, Caitlyn and I went to our cabin and Mitchie went with Shane. She returned around 9:30 and we spent an hour talking ang gossiping as girls do.

I woke up the next morning sad. It was the day I would leave. Every camper had to be gone by noon. There was good byes to say today and last minute packing to do. But first thing I did was to get changed and head to the kitchens to help with the last camp breakfast.

Mitchie and I flipped pancakes and Connie made scrambled eggs. We ate with Shane and laughed as we exchanged numbers and took silly pictures for each others contact. Finally it came time for me to hop in my mothers van and head back to Somerville.

"Promise that you'll text!" I'll told Mitchie as we embraced tightly. She was sticking around for a little longer so that her mom could clean the kitchens. I moved swiftly onto Shane.

"You keep in contact," I ordered him in a strict voice. "And come visit me! I want to hear all about the tour!"

"Okay Taylor." He sighed. "What are you, my mother or something?" He teased.

"No. I'm just you best friend who's like your little sister. But promise me you'll keep in touch Shay. Someone needs to remind you that you aren't all that." I laughed as we hugged and my mother bleeped her horn. I turned to Nate, "Call me if he starts acting like an egotistical jerk again and I'll fly out there and kick his butt for you."

"Okay Taylor." He promised and I pulled the remaining two Connect 3 members into a hug.

"Bye guys!" I yelled before slamming my door shut, rolling down my window and taking a last glance at was the window to my future.

* * *

**Awh! I can't wait to post the sequal! If you could contcat me if you want to beta for the sequal that would be amazing!**

**I am also having a contest for the sequal. I need a mean girl. If you want to fill in for the position or make up a character that can, send me:**

**1. Name**

**2. Favorite Grey Brother**

**3. Apperance. (Hair color, eye color skin tone...etc...)**

**One last thing. I would like to know what you want to see in the sequal be it funny or dramatic! Ideas fuel my inspiration and I love to let my readers take part in what is going to happen! Stay tuned for the sequal!**

**And remember to, REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**Mikki**


End file.
